Before SweetDreams and Nightmares
by AguaGirl
Summary: A set of Adventures set before the Comic SweetDreams and Nightmares. WARNING: Contains Shipping Oh, so much shipping! Rated T for safety
1. Athena's Notes

_From Athena's Notes:_

Looking back on how the world turned out, this could have been disasterous. At any point, any of my comrades could have given up on their journey and the world would be... Well, gone. We were all still teens back then; I'd seen some of us go insane, others go suicidal, this list goes on. Though no casualties occured, I see many places where the only thing keeping us from comitting murder was sheer will power. True, the world had to leave its Fate to teenagers, for the evil trying to strike out against had to strike early... I suppose I should revist some of those memories, but to anyone reading this, they wouldn't have a clue what I was saying without a little backstory... Ah, I love a backstory. It's like a Prolouge.


	2. An Adventure Takes Flight

_**A Leaf in The Wind**_

_An Adventure takes Flight_

"Mrs. Oak?" Leaf questions her friend and/or rival's mother. She can never be sure what Gary was to her, it was a confusing relationship. "Is Gary here?"

Mrs. Oak nods her head, then turns to her son's room door, "Gary! Leaf is here!"

Gary, spiky-orange haired Gary, emerged from his room. His hair was messier than usual. "Why so early, eh? I just woke up!"

Leaf rolled her eyes, "It's midday."

Gary slammed his palm to his face, "AND WHY DID YOU TAKE THE TIME TO WAKE ME UP!?"

Leaf, just plain annoyed by this time, hits Gary lightly on the back of his head, "Be-cause! In case you have forgotten, today your grandfather, the Pokemon Professor if I'm not mistaken, has agreed to give us some Pokemon."

Before this journey goes any further, you must understand: Leaf and Gary are always at each other's throats. Even on their best behaviors at Gary's father's galas, they could not resist berating and annoying each other. For them, it was a way of showing friendship. Again, 'confusing relationship'.

Gary snorted, "Well! Am I allowed to get out of my pajamas or are you going to drag me to the lab as is?"

Rolling her eyes, Leaf gives Gary a 'you really asked that question' look, which she gave him often. Gary reentered his room, and after a few minutes of clanging and banging of him trying to find clothes, he emerged, wearing a black t-shirt, and jeans. Over looking Leaf, he realized that he had forgotten a couple of exremely important things: A bag, and a Trainer card.

Bags were a staple of a trainer, holding anything that they ever needed. Pokeballs, berries, potions, food, you name it, you got it. The trainer cards were acutally mainly meant as identification if a trainer was, albeit a rare occurence, hurt and found by complete strangers, who could help them get back home. It listed a name, home town, current picture, and the day the adventure started.

"Leaf, I bet you five bucks you can't beat me to Gramp's!" Gary taunted, as always.

"You're on!" the brunette exclaimed, smiling broadly. The two suddenly began running, trying to gain the edge on the other. By the time they reached the lab, they had completely forgotten the bet, breathing heavily.

"Why did we run?" Gary panted.

Leaf, taking one deep breath, "Something about a bet. Speaking of which, " She pushed open the door, and took a step inside, "I win."

"And I hate you." Gary moaned, then quickly and ruefully handing her the small amout of change.

Leaf smiled, "I hate you too." It was obvious from her tone, she was not being quite serious. Seeing as Gary was still panting, Leaf pulled Gary by his arm to the front of the room.

Professor Oak, a respected and well-known professor at that, turned to the two, "Ah, Gary, Leaf, how are you?"

"Just fine." Gary snapped, "I just came for a Pokemon, Gramps."

Leaf elbowed Gary in the stomach, perhaps a bit more than she meant to. "Gary, be polite to your grandfather." She then turned to the Professor in question, "As you can see, Gary and I are having a good day. How has your day been, Professor Oak?"

"Stop with the formalities, Leaf, you both know you're allowed to just call me Oak." The professor laughed a little, and said, "You both know that Pokemon roam this world actively. I would like to give you one of my last three Pokemon."

"Gramps, hurry up!" Gary snaped, "We know this stuff. We were the only two to acutally pass that Trainer's Exam!"

Leaf gave Gary her signiture glare, then perked up to talk to Oak, "While that is true, Gary, I'm sure Oak would like to tell us something important."

"Yes, Leaf, I would like to tell you two something important, if you'll stop interrupting me." Oak resumed, "I want to record every Pokemon in Kanto, so with the Pokemon, I'm giving you a PokeDex."

"Yes, Gramps, we know!" Gary snapped, agrivatedly.

"Just for that Gary, I will let Leaf pick her Pokemon first." Oak said.

Leaf, tenitive and asertive at the same time, goes to the machine holding the three PokeBalls. _Eletric, Fire, Grass, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm. _After a few seconds of deliberation, she took the Fire-type.

"Leaf, you want the Fire-type, Charmander? It takes a lot of paitence to raise." Oak asks.

Leaf nods her head, staring at the device in her hands. Within a few seconds, her calm was broken by Gary shoving her out of the way, and grabing a Pokemon for himself.

Oak sighed, "Gary, you're picking the Water-type, Squirtle..." Oak told him, knowing that asking Gary a question was no use.

Picking herself off the floor, Leaf dusts the dirt off of her jeans and the bright red skirt she wore over her jeans, and turns to Oak, "Thank you, Oak."

Oak smiled, "You're welcome, Leaf." Oak turned to the two, "Here are your PokeDexes," He handed the devices, a green one for Gary, Red for Leaf, "Now, before you leave, go tell your parents that you're leaving."

Before Leaf and Gary could leave, a young boy, much younger than the two, bursts through the door, panting and yelling, "AM I LATE?" This boy was, as you can guess, Ash Ketchum.

"Who're you?" Leaf asks, looking over Ash as if he were a wounded puppy.

Gary, however, had a very opposite reaction, "Leaf, that's Ash. Don't even waste your time with- oof!" Leaf had rammed her elbow into his stomach.

"Payback." She informs, a bit of a smirk on her face, then turning to Ash, "Hey, you all right?"

Ash nods his head, and then stands up, "I'm Ash Ketchum!" He exclaims, hapily excited.

Leaf turns for the door, obviously not caring much about him anymore. Gary follows her, eyeing Ash as he went.

* * *

At her house, Leaf is telling her mother goodbye, while Charmander cooed in her arms. It acted much like a child would, making her feel much more like a mother than a trainer. "Mom, have I forgotten anything?"

Leaf's mother, a brunette, tan-skinned woman, hands her a small necklace, a fire embelm on a silver chain. "A lucky charm, Leaf." Her mother smiles, gives Leaf a hug, and then hands her the last thing she needs: A few PokeBalls.

"Thanks mom." Leaf mumbles, slipping the necklace on.

"Make sure to stay safe." Her mother warns, as Leaf races towards her adventure. She didn't even hear the warning, she was too busy focusing on what to do first.

* * *

By that sunset, Leaf had found herself in the middle of Route 1, watching the sun sink below the horizon with Charmander, who liked to 'oo' and 'aww' at things. Leaf was letting herself slip asleep, while staring at the red horizon. It looked like the start of an adventure for the brunette, and that thought stayed in her mind until she drifted asleep.

* * *

_**AN: A-OK! The first adventure is obviously Gen.I! Rate and Review please~!**_


End file.
